Biological Love
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: On my first day at a new school I saw this really hot girl, so different, so alive, only to find out that shes younger then me, my Human Biology teacher, and is totally immune to my charm. Fan-fricking-tastic, you sure know how to pick them Sasuke


_Full Summary: _On Sasuke's first day at a new school he walks into his human biology class and see's an angel. He was not to know she was a year younger than him, his teacher, could beat him in a motorcycle race, and was the first girl not to fall for his charms. He would have to work for her trust and love. She had been hurtt before after all...

_Chapter One_

The first time I saw her I had just walked into the human biology room, also my first class after homeroom with Kakashi, that pervert, and she was sitting on a desk in front of that dobe who seems to have no intellect at all as he insists on befriending me no matter what I do or say, Naruto. Her black combat boots rested on the wire frame of the desk as she leant in to listen to the dobe's stupid rantings most likely and then she threw back her head and surprised me by laughing a hearty laugh, not one of those stupid fake tinkling bell laughs that most of my fangirls have. She had a strong, yet still sweet sounding, loud laugh that had a lot of warmth and love to it. I mean, I am no poet, but I knew exactly how to describe it.

I also saw a lot of the guys stop what they were doing just to watch her, yet no girl looked her way with hate, excluding the bitches in the class of course. They were laughing along with her as the dobe looked around stupidly, wondering what they were laughing at not even realising it was him. What an idiot.

The girl looked younger than me. Maybe 15? 16? Her school uniform certainly looked nothing like what we had to wear. Well, it resembled it sure, but she had changed it so it looked… sexy without looking slutty, unlike those ugly sluts of fangirls I have. Argh, I shudder whenever I even _think_ of them. They seriously scare me. Ever since all my boxers and deodorant was missing one time when I came home from my old school.

Anyway, back to the girl; all the girls in the class had to wear dark blue shirts with collars, sleeves and pockets over their left breast with a dark purple and dark blue striped tie.

This girl had cut off and then sown around the sleeves to make it look neat and tidy. She had undone the first three buttons to show a bit of cleavage, but not too much as to look tacky and wore the tie loose around her neck.

The normal school uniform consisted of a knee length pleated black skirt with diagonal dark purple stripes down it which all the girls wore to mid thigh, and this girl was no exception, but she had added a lighter coloured purple light floaty strip of material which was tied around her waist, loose, like a belt. The ends tied together at her right hip and it was slack around her hips, hanging half way down the skirt on the left side.

She was one of a kind I knew that much. Her jewellery just added to that persona. She wore a spiked black choker around her neck and small silver armlets on each wrist with three gold swirls on each. On her right hand she had two rings. One was an emerald square cut ring on her ring finger and a light coloured sapphire circular cut ring on her pointer finger. On her left hand she had only one ring; a dark coloured amethyst with a diamond cut on her middle finger. At her stomach an emerald and sapphire glimmered. The diamond shaped sapphire hung off the circular shaped emerald.

Her many piercings in her ears also caught my attention as she swung her shoulder length hair back and forth as she laughing still.

At each ear she had two piercings. Her first piercing was a beautiful dangling sapphire teardrop with an intricate silver swirl design engraved into it hanging from a smaller sapphire diamond stud. Her second piercing was a single silver hoop. At the top of her left ear she wore three topaz square cut studs which glittered as the sunlight danced off them.

She practically screamed REBEL! She caught my attention as soon as I entered the classroom. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was obviously smart because, as I said before, she looked younger than I, but she looked like she belonged to this class as the bell had rung for the beginning of the period about ten minutes ago. But then again, Kakashi was twenty minutes late to his own form class, which goes for half an hour in the early mornings. He hardly had enough time to introduce himself and everyone else in the room. I doubt the teacher for this class would be like that. This Haruno Sakura sounded like a stuck-up tight-lipped strict old teacher who wouldn't accept tardiness… so where was this teacher?

The girl regained my attention as she stepped off the desk and started to walk towards the front of the class. She didn't look like anybody I had ever seen before, she looked so unique and different I was immediately attracted to her. Now to just find out who she was.

The girl had finally reached the front of the class before turning around and introducing herself,

"For those who don't know me, my name is Haruno Sakura and I teach year 12 Human Biology."

Well, fuck…

Did I mention she had pink hair?


End file.
